The present invention relates to a device for controlling the supply for gas burners.
A known device for controlling the supply for gas burners used, for example, in heating apparatus, comprises two closure valves arranged in series in the supply pipe of a main burner. The first is a safety valve operated, for example, by an electromagnetic unit supplied by a thermocouple heated by the flame of a pilot burner, and the second is a thermostatic regulation valve.
The electromagnetic unit is armed manually so as to open the safety valve and to allow the gas to flow towards the pilot burner.
Devices for controlling gas supply of the type described above are suitable for supplying a single burner, naturally in addition to the pilot burner. In fact, if a secondary burner were to be supplied independently of the main burner, it would be necessary to provide a duct branching off the main duct between the safety valve and the regulation valve. In this case, however, at the lighting stage, that is, when the safety valve is opened manually in order to supply the pilot burner, the secondary burner would also be supplied which, for safety reasons, is not allowed.